


Just Breathe

by Merrywetherweather



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asthma, Asthmatic Karkat, Davekat Week, Day 4, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrywetherweather/pseuds/Merrywetherweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davekat Week 2k15 Day 4: Moirallegiance<br/>Karkat has an asthma attack and Dave acts fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this.

            Yelling matches with Karkat were always a good way to pass the time. You both could get a little too heated and it usually was over something ridiculous, like an offhand comment about one of his trashy romance novels (He was lucky you even read them for his sake). Even if you were the one to rile him up, it was also kind of expected by now that you’d be the one to calm him down.

            That’s where the two of you were currently. Standing in the common room, Karkat yelling, and you, getting ready to calm his ass down. His cheeks were flaring up and his shoulders were raised and tense, really ripping into you about how ‘In Which A Cerulean Highblood Flushes For A Jade Midblood’ was a classic that should transcend all cultural gaps so labelling it ‘just alright’ was not gonna fly.

            “Shh. Okay, man. That’s enough. It’s chill time. I get that your book is super gay and great in tons of ways my human thinkpan will never be able to comprehend. Let’s all just take a chill pill now and relax.” You pap his face, waiting for it to soften like it normally does, his eyelids drooping, his snarling mouth closing into more of a disgruntled frown. You were surprised to find that this time, it didn’t quite work.

            His hand shot up and slapped yours away, his eyes flying open in panic. His breathing came out wheezy and fast. That did not sound good. That was _not_ good. The fear in his eyes lit up your body with adrenaline. You acted fast. “Rose, where’s the first aid kit you alchemized when we first got here?”

She looked up from her reading desk startled. “Second shelf in the cabinet.” She pointed, wasting no time.

            You flashed over and opened it, carefully eyeing how Karkat fell to his knees, and clutched at the shirt fabric around his chest. He gasped for air, red, translucent tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes.

            You pulled the plastic container from its spot and threw it on the ground, spilling the contents onto the floor. Your eyes scanned the medical items until they landed on what you were looking for.

            You scooped it up and brought it to Karkat, putting a hand to his back and rubbing in circles. You placed the inhaler to his mouth and instructed him, “Breath in when I push the button, and hold it in for a few seconds.”

            He nodded, losing some of the tension in his body from seeing you calm and composed and nearby. You pressed the button and he inhaled deeply. His chest puffed out.

            Three seconds passed.

            He exhaled, his erratic puffing slowing into manageable breaths.

            “You need another shot?”

            Karkat shook his head but let out a pained wheeze.

            “I think you do.”

            Karkat allowed you to direct the inhaler back into his mouth. You repeated the process and watched as he slowly started to relax. His breathing evened out and he clutched at the fabric of your shirt sleeves for support. “It’s never… been… that bad,” He spoke in between inhalations.

            “You’ve had asthma attacks before?”

            His brows furrowed. “What’s asthma?”

            Apparently asthma wasn’t a thing on Alternia. Or maybe it was and, from what Dave had heard of their medical system, it just wasn’t treated. The weak were culled and the strong survived.

            “Dude, I can’t believe you’ve gotten this far without an inhaler.”

            “You keep using words I don’t know!” Karkat’s voice rose, confused and frustrated.

            “Shh. Shh.” Dave papped his cheek gently. “Sorry. Calm down first and I’ll explain it all later. Right now, just calm down. Shh. Shh.”

            Karkat’s eyes slowly shut and he rested his head on your shoulder. He breathed in deeply. His voice was quiet and hoarse against your ear, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really REALLY like this.


End file.
